


Just Wanna Be Your Teddy Bear

by mandatorily



Series: Be Mine Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Be Mine Verse, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a giant teddy bear in the middle of Sam's bed . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wanna Be Your Teddy Bear

“Dean?!” Sam stumbles through the door loaded down with fast food and coffee, expecting to find Dean still passed out in bed, or at least banging around in the bathroom, but he’s nowhere to be found.

What is to be found is a giant red teddy bear in the middle of Sam’s bed. But, this is no ordinary teddy bear, oh no, it’s possibly the largest teddy bear Sam’s ever seen. It's also dressed as a freakin’ ballerina. 

So, Sam does the only thing a self-respecting hunter would do. He drops the food and pulls a gun on it.


End file.
